Pathfinder episode EX: The Summer Special
by FantasyKaiju
Summary: The continuing story of the group of adventurers. Be sure to check the Ultraman and Pathfinder wikis


Pathstomper

This is a non-profit fan-based parody. Ultraman and other various Ultra monsters are property of Tsuburaya Productions. Background, other monsters, and story elements are owned/inspired by Paizo Publishing. Support the official releases.

**Mid-Season Extra Episode**

"So here we are again," mentions Silver Fang in front of a sacked and pillaged town. "Back in Varisia and another misadventure, but before we continue, I should explain what's happened so far," the Silvergon says with a sigh. The scene shifts from the group of five standing in front of a town in a shambles to five cartoony versions of our heroes. The very terribly drawn characters leave a city with terribly written scrawl above it that says, "Lepidstadt". "We left Lepidstadt three days after our conquest of the Daemon Steed and traveled west to the border. It took us several days, but we arrived at the border, traveled uphill into the highlands, and rested at a trade outpost for a few days," he says dryly as the cartoony versions of themselves go up a mountain with big coats on and stop in a stone town. "We did some training there and achieved level 8 each one of us, and eventually went down into the eastern side of Varisia," he says as the cartoony caricatures slide down the mountainside after doing exercises. "King Joe learned the new discovery-"Blinding Bomb", Ansmaro learned the new rogue talent-"Powerful Sneak", and Bonesmasher learned the rage power-"Reckless Abandon" to add to their already well rounded skills and abilities," he says as those named three's little toon avatars jump up and down with delight. "Also Vrondi has learned a feat that helps him with his magic, "Skill Focus: Arcana"," he adds while off screen Vrondi is heard complaining about not being mentioned and griping about the new spells he learned from his book. "And yes, from Lepidstadt we found treasure chest that we split between ourselves," he says and the cartoon versions of themselves look at a big, poorly drawn treasure chest before it opens up and they take things from it. "Vrondi took a Rime Rod that has stored ice magic in it," he narrates as the Eleking grabs a blue rod and wanders off-screen with it. "Bonesmasher acquired a gauntlet that has a force spell placed on it," he says as the caricature of the Redking does the same as the previous. "Ansmaro got a Decoy Ring and King Joe got a Ring of Shielding," he narrates as the other cartoons grab their goodies and bolt off-camera. Finally he sighs, "We all spilt remaining gold into 2,000 gold pieces a piece, and however I didn't get any magical items, so I got an extra 800 gold pieces on my cut." His caricature smiles crudely and grasps an item around his neck, "However I did get an amulet of "Endure Elements" that will keep be comfortable in any situation from a very grateful citizen, though."

"So here we are, outside what was supposed to a quaint resort town that we travelled two days from the Varisian/Ustalav border to, and found it in a shambles," he says as the camera focuses on his face and then pans out to the destroyed town. Ansmaro walks up to Silver Fang with a look of relief as his body fins on both sides relax and says, "No traps, thank goodness. King Joe also agrees that there aren't any." Silver Fang nods in a solemn mood, "Hobgoblinoid attack it seems?" Ansmaro nods his head in agreement with his fins shaking slightly as he does it, "Boy scout, there's only a few dead bodies of citizens, mostly soldiers of town guard, but YES, there ARE hobgoblinoid bodies around." King Joe is seen about ten feet away going through a pile of debris. "Any luck finding any junk?" Ansmaro asks with a hint of sarcasm. King Joe ignores him and keeps going through the junk. After several minutes Bonesmasher emerges from behind a demolished building with a battered hobgoblinoid in hand.

"Is he dead?" questions Vrondi, taking cover behind Silver Fang. Bonesmasher shook his head and plopped down the hobgoblinoid soldier in front of the group, "He's breathing. Shhhpaaarrr!" "What do we do with him?" questions King Joe is his usual electronic-sounding voice. "If he heal him, we can interrogate him about what happened and where the rest of the hobgoblinoids disappeared to," Silver Fang forwards. The group nods and they find an intact house and King Joe administers a healing potion to the near-dead hobgoblinoid, while Bonesmasher stands guard in the room that he is held in, waiting for him to wake up.

While the group is waiting for the hobgoblinoid to wake up, they take turns resting and eating. King Joe is actually an accomplished cook as the group sits around a makeshift fire as the sun sets. Silver Fang prays/meditates while Ansmaro is cheating at a game of cards with Vrondi Piscine. King Joe, after cooking, goes into sleep mode with all his lights fading and powering down till they are lightless. Ansmaro takes a shot at Silver Fang, "Why don't you use a healing spell or use that 'lay-on hands' stuff?" Silver Fang responds bluntly while gritting his sharp teeth, "That is a party thing, not a stranger thing." "Is it because it's a hobgoblinoid and they are supposedly _evil_?" questions Ansmaro inquisitively to spite the templar. He snaps back at the Rayja with his armor making the usual sounds of metal that is plate armor produces as he tilts his head making sure his horns and face are right at Ansmaro's eye level, "Of course not! What if this is all a trap and he's bait?" "Yeah, but are you sure of it? Bonesmasher said he saw a dead Dorobon and some footprints of more, those are what we should be worried about, not some lowly hob!" Asnmaro flings back. "Fine!" he shots back as his armor clamors, "I'll go heal him!" With that, Silver Fang goes to the hovel and passes by the Redking guard. He places his hands on the resting hobgoblinoid and channels healing energy into his body.

When the hobgoblinoid comes to, it jumps and pushes itself far into the bed, "Get away! Don't hurt me!" Silver Fang is shocked, "Umm…I'm not going to hurt you. I healed you." The ears on the side of his head pull back and he still shows great fear as the others come into the small room with much effort due to Bonesmasher and King Joe's sizes. "What's your name?" asks Vrondi from behind the safety of Silver Fang. No answer came from him, but fear. Ansmaro looks at him and without orthodoxy pries, "Hey! Chum. Yeah you. Know how to play cards? The hobgoblinoid looks at him with confusion and shakes his head. "Want to learn?" Ansmaro says as he pulls out a deck of cards from a pocket and offers it to him and the scene shifts.

The scene fades to black and Silver Fang narrates the scene of the hobgoblinoid at the fire telling them what happened. As the hobgoblinoid motions around the voice of Silver Fang mentions, "So this hobgoblinoid is named Hodder. Hodder is the son of the chieftain of his clan; however circumstances conspired against Hodder and his father, and led to an attack by a clan of Dorobons. They violently attacked his clan's encampment and killed many soldiers and Hodder's father. They did slay several of the dorobons, but they were overwhelmed and fell under their power. Apparently, the chief of the dorobons is some elemental shaman and he promptly enslaved the hobgoblinoids into either workers or soldiers loyal to him. Hodder was spared and forced into this dorobon's forces with some of the others, while a low-ranking traitor ascended to the leader of the hobgoblinoids under this barbarous chief. This attack on this town was to score more slaves to begin excavation at their new camp for this chief. It was disastrous for their forces, even though they won and Hodder was left for dead. Hodder wants revenge of course and has offered us to travel with him in the morning to this camp. It will take two days travel, but maybe it's a trap. Meh. I'll take my chances."

The scene shifts to the next morning of the group walking on a road hugged by thick woods. Hodder walks ahead of the group with his broad sword, shield, and cross bow with arrows restored to him. It was an uneventful day and they had been travelling for several hours now. They finally came to a bend in the road and Hodder motioned to the left and Ansmaro finally, maybe out of ill-tact or just to ask him, just questioned, "So how was it being the son of a chieftain?" Hodder stops instantly and his long ears droop in shock and in seconds he starts to weep. Ansmaro looks shocked, runs to him, and then is rebuffed. "Get away! You wouldn't understand! I was not favored by him okay?!" cries the hobgoblinoid in utter emotional collapse.

The group looks at him with shock as he starts to weep uncontrollably. This dismays the group, each one never seeing a weeping hobgoblinoid. He weeps more and cries, "I was never favored, because I wanted to be an armor smith!" He bellows more and spits out, "Not really wanted to be a leader, just wanted to tend to my craft, but that's not good enough!" While, the moving scene transpires Bonesmasher forces himself into the foreground and exclaims, "We didn't have our attributes increased!" Silver Fang's voice beckons back off-screen, "This is not the time!" Bonesmasher roars violently, shaking the screen. "Alright Alright!" cries the narrator. "You have a +1 to strength so you're up to 24. Umm… I did too, so my STR is 22. Vrondi took a +1 to WIS, so his wisdom is now 18. King Joe took a +1 to DEX, bringing him up to 12. Ansmaro's CHA is up by +1 so, the sly devil is now at Charisma 20," he sighs. "Can we get back to the story, please?!" he shouts. Bonesmasher nods and the story resumes with the scene of Ansmaro at Hodder's side.

Using his high charisma to calm Hodder, Ansmaro explains solemnly, "You're not the only one whose father didn't think much of them." Hodder looks at him with still runny eyes, "Really?" "My father was a Grand Marshall from the nation of Alkenstar and my family name is Enmaur," Ansmaro says, trying to calm the distraught hobgoblinoid. Vrondi shrieks in surprise, "Are you Ran Enmaur's kid?!" Ansmaro pauses in embarrassment and nods. "You be pirate and your dad a famous pirate hunter?" questions Vrondi while the entire group looks confused except Ansmaro. Ansmaro clears his throat, "Vrondi. Shut up. Please." The group looks at him and he begins as scenes of sail boats appear in the background.

"My father, Ran Enmaur, came from the city state of Alkenstar in northern Garund. He was originally a constable who rose to the rank of Grand Marshall when I was 4. He moved us to a port town in the southern part of Varisia. In this small port town, he kicked out the various brigands and used this town as a base to bring down a pirate captain and help shut down a secret slave trade port. When a Chelish slave ship had a mutiny and the slaves became pirates, he stood up to it with a coalition of modified fishing vessels and some of the vessels used for Varisian naval security. So he became quite the hero and his enemies multiplied. Eventually, when I turned 16 there was some pirate ship sighted offshore to the north and he set sail with his crew. When he was away, a raiding party arrived and kidnapped many from the town, including me. For the next few months I was a galley slave and lived every moment in misery, sometimes wishing for death. Then they dropped me off on an island to be used as a slave to load their vessels with crates of various things and that lasted for a year. Then one day a pirate ship attacked the island. The Chelish soldiers were caught off guard and the pirates offered us slaves to join them. That was my induction into the pirate lifestyle and I know my father would hate me if he knew. However, he probably doesn't know I'm alive, luckily for me."

"So, that's why you never used your family name till now?" questions Silver Fang stroking his chin. Hodder looks at Ansmaro and says, "Wow. You know what? That is a pretty powerful story. Thank you." He smiles and thanks him again as the group gets up and after a while continues down the road. Hours pass, they find a spring, rest a while, and setup camp off road about thirty-five ft. The group sets in for the night…

Hours later Silver Fang is eating some bread and a thin soup and talking to Hodder and Vrondi Piscine who are awake, while King Joe is in the background experimenting with various substances. In the woods something stirs and makes a light chittering sound. "What was that?" whispers Silver Fang to Hodder. Hodder whispers back with a cold bead of sweat from his brow, "Maybe giant centipede on the prowl." Vrondi looks unsettled while Silver Fang grabs for his mace and starts to slip back into the tent to put on his armor. Vrondi still is beside Hodder and moves around unsettled on his rock he's sitting on. "Don't make too much noise! It attracts them," Hodder hisses quietly at Vrondi. King Joe stops mixing his substances and gets up before out of the shadows a massive, black, antennaed head bursts from the shadows and attempts to bite him. It delivers a bite, but because of King Joe's metal body it does minor damage, and in return King Joe releases an electric shock and attacks it with his fist; this causes the chitinous creature to release him. Silver Fang bursts through his tent in full plate armor-only to fall flat on his face as the tent catches his left foot. Ansmaro wakes up and because he's unarmed, attempts to find a weapon hastily. Vrondi starts to chant as the creature recoils from King Joe and strikes the Technic down with its many-legged body. King Joe is flung over the Eleking sorcerer, who does pull off the spell "Gale Scythe", creates a whirling blade of wind that strikes the creature prone. Vrondi follows up with an electric attack directed from his antler-like projections on his head to shock the creature violently. With the creature on the ground, Ansmaro sneaks up and delivers a violent wound with his rapier that punctures the creature's exoskeleton. As Ansmaro twists the blade, the centipede shrieks in pain and frees itself. It slams its head into Ansmaro, knocking him out cold before it rears up to attempt to eat him. With that, the creature breaks its attack once more because of Hodder ramming his long sword into its body. The creature reels back and is struck by a humming mace covered in blue energy that is wielded by the Silvergon templar. The centipede twists and convulses from its injuries before it takes flight in fear for its own life. It takes bolts back into the woods chittering back in the underbrush in which it came.

"Is everyone okay?" questions Silver Fang after the creature runs away. Everyone agrees and he looks around then exclaims, "Where in the Nine Hells is Bonesmasher?" Right after he says that, he hears a loud snoring. He moves close to one of the tents that has been knocked down and retracts the tent's flap. He peers under it and notices Bonsmasher passed out. "That answers that. Hey guys, let's try to get some sleep and set off in the morning," he announces before the scene fades to black.

A white screen with big green, bold letters that read, "MONSTER FACTS" shows up on the screen before a brown/rust-skinned simian-like creature crashes down in front of the screen and snorts loudly. Above it appears the heading "DOROBON" in big, red letters and the GM from the outside world begins to narrate, "Yeah, 'Monster Facts'. Probably weren't expecting me, but what ya' gonna do, right? First off this frumpy creature is a Dorobon." The creature looks around and wiggles it floppy ears looking for the source of the disembodied voice. "Dorobons are this version of Golarion (the world)'s version of ogres and they are found primarily on the northern continent of Avistan along its far eastern and western fringes, while far north they also have territorial hold outs," he narrates as the frumpy, pointed-headed creature looks around and attempts to sniff for his target. "These creatures have sharp senses of smell and hearing. You can guess they have very good hearing because of their big ears that jut to the side," he says as the Dorobon grabs his ears and looks around angrily. "Dorobons have powerful builds and a very powerful skeletal system that gives them power and protection," he narrates as the creature proceeds to smash his head against a wall. "Umm… Okay, I knew they were dim-witted, but not that much," he says with uncertainty in his voice. The Dorobon wields a club and attempts to shatter the screen in front where the viewers can see him. "Usually Dorbons bank on their strength to assert dominance. They primarily live in large groups that tend to have shallow gene pools where the strongest is the leader," he says as the Dorobon stops hammering on the screen and grunts angrily. "Sometimes, because of their reverence of the elements, a shaman with strong ties to elementals will lead a tribe of Dorobons," he mentions while the Dorbon tries to breathe heavily and a small puff of frosty mist pops from his maw. "That too! Some Dorobon have the ability to channel elements due to their closeness with elementals," he says and then clears his throat. "There you have it, one of the world's most brutal races. Nothing much more than brute force personified," he says as the screen in front fractures from a strike from the creature's furled fist. "What the?!" he exclaims as the creature breaks through the screen and bellows wildly, while the scene fades to black.

The scene opens to what is apparently the campsite of the dorobons with their hobgoblinoid minions. The camera pans over a few hobgoblinoid troops with their canine worg pets, as also a few dorobons are sighted. From a far, behind a bunch of brush, Silver Fang and company are waiting. Then from the brush emerge Hodder and Ansmaro. Vrondi jumps in surprise and Silver Fang covers the front where his mouth slit should be, but yet again, Eleking biology is weird and confusing. "Shhh…," hisses Silver Fang quietly and asks the two what they accomplished. Ansmaro nods and quietly says, "Detected and disarmed a few traps and Hodder was able to turn at least five of the hobs to our side." Silver Fang looks at Hodder and asks, "You don't say?" Hodder nervously says, "Yeah, I got a few guards, a ranger, and two overseers on our side-plus four worgs!" He says with great enthusiasm as the others motion him to still be quiet. Hodder embarrassed, responds, "When dark hits there will be a signal and we'll begin our attack." "Just us six, five extra hobs, and with worgs? We'll still be outnumbered by hobs, more worgs, and dorobons," autotunes King Joe. "It'll be a surprise attack, so they won't know what's going on and in their confusion we could do a lot of damage," Hodder said with a large amount of conviction. "So we play the waiting game?" Silver Fang asks as he looks at Ansmaro and Hodder. They nod and the scene fades to black.

The following scene opens to a campfire surrounded by some dozing hobgoblinoids that are slacking off on watch. Suddenly an unseen figure tosses a throwblast into the campfire. With a loud boom and fires that torch the five hobs followed by their screams, the signal has been made. The party gets ready and proceeds to try to use the brush as cover, while Ansmaro and Hodder strike out first. Ansmaro has his pistol drawn and Hodder with his long sword at the ready reach the edge of the camp as confusion and noise comes from the center of camp. The two sees two worgs being on a chain pulling at a dorobon and the two know this is their chance. Hodder snakes behind the dorobon and uses his long sword in a two-handed strike to its thigh to get its attention. The creature howls in horrible pain and, when it turns around-it is promptly dealt a critical hit from Ansmaro's pistol. The creature looks enraged and the two worgs charge the two comrades. Ansmaro's fin-like projections from his side swell and elongate, and he takes flight! Hodder looks dumbfounded as the fins behave like wings for Ansmaro Enmaur. The dorobon and the worgs look confused as they look at the flying Rayja in front of them. Then suddenly a boulder smashes into said dorobon! It shatters and the creature reels back in pain and surprise, while Bonesmasher walks into view in his yellow-scaled glory. The worgs charge him and he retaliates by striking one with his gauntleted hand that erupts into a flurry of blue, crackling energy when it makes contact with the face of the warg when it attacks. Same goes for the other and Bonesmasher looks pleased with his new magic gauntlet. Then from behind King Joe fires two arrows into one warg-killing it. The other looks terrified and retreats into the woods, while the dorobon recovers and gets back to his feet. This is promptly stopped by a dive-bombing Rayja when Ansmaro crashes into his face and leaps backwards back onto his feet, looking at the wounded and battered creature. Hodder delivers the final strike to the dorobon and motions to the group, "Let's get moving!"

The group moves past several dead hobgoblinoids and two mortally wounded dorobons. To the right they see the slave pits and notice a few overseers and two soldiers with their wargs engaging the other soldiers, overseers, and two dorobons. But the group has to advance! This was no time to watch a fight! The forces in rebellion were outmatched, but two throwblasts tossed and detonated on the dorobons' heads worked pretty well though when the group saw one of the rebels use one. The group didn't advance more than 20 ft, before two dorobons come out from behind an oversized tent and challenged the group.

The group reacts quickly! Silver Fang firmly holds his scimitar, uses "Smite EVIL" on one of the dorobons, and after chants and casts, "Holy Sword" on his scimitar. King Joe merely throws a bottled ooze at the other and its bottle shatters on contact! Silver Fang motions the group to stand back when the other dorobon swings his club at him, and parries the dorobon's blow! The creature looks surprised and then this look turns into a look of hatred. Before it can react though, Silver Fang uses his scimitar in a two-handed Power Attack to strike the creature square in the gut, dealing a deep, gory wound to the evil creature! The creature's simianesque face is racked with pain from the powerful blow the templar dealt to him. The other creature tries to grapple with shards of glass embedded in his chest, while the green ooze burns his flesh with its acidic touch. Vrondi aims the ice rod at the dorobon with the ooze and a spray of ice shards blasts the creature right in the face. The dorobon reels back, grabbing the ooze instinctively, but burning his hand from its horrible acid! The creature recoils as the ooze continues to eat away at his flesh and gets shocked by one of Vrondi's lightning bolts, at the same time Silver Fang finishes off the other dorobon in a quick, slash that finishes the creature's life. Then with a final burst of power, three blue energy balls fling themselves from between the jaws of the templar and strike the other dorobon! The creature falls over smoldering and King Joe collects his ooze in a new bottle. The group looks around and notices Ansmaro, Bonesmasher, and Hodder have advanced without them. Silver Fang, King Joe, and Vrondi Piscine advance and look around and see their three comrades engaging seven hobs with three worgs. Hodder's allies have joined them as well, to aid the three combatants.

Hodder deals a violent, deep strike into one of the defending hobgoblinoids that fells the creature right then and there, but over the group, two thunderous bellows are heard as two dorobons join the fray. One of Hodder's three allied hobs uses a long bow to snipe one of the worgs with two arrows at once-bringing the creature down as the two dorobons crash into view. Bonesmasher leaves the other hobgoblinoids alone to engage the other two dorobons while in a violent rage. He breaks into a wild fury of reckless abandon and repeatedly assaults the creatures as he throws himself into their midst. They retaliate with multiple blows from their clubs as they take vicious damage from the rampaging Redking! One of Hodder's allies is able to use a powerful blow from his mace to shatter one of the defending hobs' shield and is able to drive the target back a few feet. However he is struck with a spear from another one of the defending hobs and gives a painful groan before he slumps over. Ansmaro takes this time to elongate his fins and make himself aerodynamic again to land behind the spearman to deal a quick sneak attack; that in turn slays the spearman as well. Vrondi is attacked by a worg that comes within biting distance of him and the sorcerer throws out from his hand a shrill sound that seems like the spell "Ultrasonic Ray" that mildly stuns the black, wolf-like creature. Then he unleashes a powerful electric shock from his body that causes the creature to convulse, but not totally outright inure it gravely. The creature takes a bite of Vrondi's tail and causes the Eleking to scream in pain, while trying to break its grasp. Silver Fang uses his scimitar in a two-handed attack to break the sorcerer free form the canine's vice-like grip. The blow wounds the worg badly; so much in fact, it thrashes about and tries to make an escape as its bleeds everywhere. King Joe launches from his repeating crossbow a volley of three arrows that strike another hob, causing him to fall backwards in shock and pain. Another hob allied with Hodder uses his whip to strike at the one hobgoblinoid that lost his shield earlier. This hob delivers a brutal blow with this whip, scourging the other hob violently. The other hobs march forward trying to close the distance between them and the rebel forces that our heroes have tied themselves to.

The battle continues though, even after this. Bonesmasher is attacked by the dorobons he is in melee with, and he counters with a violent thrashing that knocks both of the creatures out cold. He does suffer some very bad bruises and wounds, however. The long bow-armed hob takes a very accurate, deadly shot that fells the hob that had been shot with the three arrows by King Joe. Another hob takes a strike at Ansmaro with a short sword and Ansmaro parries with his rapier, before returning the attack with a quick slash that damages the cloth armor that the hob is wearing. Vrondi conjures an elemental-linked ability called "Aqua Blast" that strikes the recently whipped hob and knocks him over onto his back. The other allied hob uses his whip to drive back the lone worg that was left. Hodder takes advantage of the hob focused on Ansmaro, and takes a violent swing at him and injures him gravely with a large wound in his midsection. King Joe uses a focused electrical attack on the prone hob to weaken him further! This is all well and good, but the two remaining hobs back up and then a cry is heard and three hobs, another two dorobons, and a few worgs come to join the fray! As the situation is about to go completely wrong, something unexpected happens!

"Get them!" cries a voice from behind the group and its one of the overseer hobs with a gang of former slave hobs that number around eight, and with them a motley band of Shaplays, Guts, a duo of Gomora, and lastly a Black King in what appears to be some eastern-style cloth garb that is walking directly in front of the group. This figure seems at peace, as opposed to the anger that stews from the group of former captives. A duo of loyalist hobs charge him and with great speed he punches one in the face and deals another strike to his midsection-throwing him off balance! The other ends up with a vicious kick to the leg and another blow to the hip, causing the hob to drop his mace and buckle in pain, before the Black King uses his spined tail to strike the hobgoblinoid violently-throwing him to the ground! The group is shocked; this Black King's speed and martial skills with unhanded combat coupled with his garb suggest he is a monk. The dorobon that charges him is caught off guard, when in a blinding dash, the monk strikes his forearm-causing the dorobon to drop his club. Then the Black King throws both hands together and throws them outward at the dorobon, with a blast of heavy air that knocks the creature prone erupting from his clasped together hands. The other foes are dealt with by the group of new allies.

After a few minutes and as the dust settles, Silver Fang goes and uses "Lay on Hands" to heal Bonesmasher and does this a few times to heal the big oaf. Hodder greets his new hobgoblinoid allies, while Vrondi Piscine, Ansmaro Enmaur go to address the freed slaves and the Black King monk. "That was amazing!" cries Vrondi Piscine. The monk silently dusts his clothes off and looks at the group as his toothy maw is in plain view with his dual saber teeth at the side are easily visible. He opens his mouth and then closes it as quickly as he opened it. He looks like he's in thought, while his nose wriggles a little and so does the horn at the end of it. He finally does say something in a deep, semi-gruff voice, "Don't mention it." Ansmaro asks in a polite way, "You're a monk, I see?" The stranger nods in return. King Joe autotunes inquisitively, "What's your name?" He looks at them and sighs, "I am Telarnish Medvyed of Brevoy, however Telarn is alright by me." The group is caught off guard. Silver Fang walks over, "There are not very many monks in Brevoy, let alone FROM Brevoy." This remark makes the Black King give the templar an icy glare and he hunches forward with his head horn facing slightly downward. "This is not the time or place for chatter," he snarls and motions toward the hill that the camp is built around. The group agrees and marches forward.

About six minutes pass and the group arrives at what looks like where a giant ritual is readied. The dorobon chieftain is seen pouring a questionable mixture of materials from a cup into a channel where it seeps into a hole in the side of the hill that the camp was built around and had been excavated. A small group of hobs and what appears to be a leader stand their ground. "Sarkov!" cries Hodder as his supporters from around him. "You brought rebels to die here at the power of the elemental eh?" says the banded armor-clad hob. Hodder orders his forces to form an attack formation, while this other hob orders his meager forces to take a defensive formation. "Take out the dorobon! We can handle ourselves," cries Hodder at the group. The six heroes draw closer to the dorobon chief who looks at them and snarls with a deep, thundering voice, "You think you can stop me?!" He draws his battle axe with both hands clenching the handle as his whitish-blue pauldrons atop of his shoulders glow and crackle. These pauldrons explode and from them two frozen ice elementals that look like spindly, multi-eyed old men appear before the group.

Telarn makes the first move, launching himself in a running attack toward one of the elementals. He gets in close and takes two swift strikes with his fists against the creature's form, before somersaulting and dealing a violent lash with his spined tail that tears bits and pieces of ice from it. The creature grabs its body and shrieks with a painful cry as its frail form starts to crack and shudder. Bonesmasher picks up a boulder and throws it at the dorobon chieftain-who slices it in half with his great axe! He charges Bonesmasher and slashes him badly, cutting through his armor and dealing a viscous-looking gash upon him that the Redking grabs and holds tight in pain while crying, "SHHHPPPARRR!" Silver Fang uses "SMITE EVIL" on the chieftain and casts the spell "Bull's Strength" on himself (causing a bright aura of reddish light to appear around him) and gives a cry of challenge to the dorobon. Meanwhile, the other ice elemental, that has not been attacked, throws a stream of frozen daggers at King Joe that shatter on impact and do mild damage to the Technic alchemist! The other elemental shudders in pain and tries in vain to make a swipe at the monk, but Telarn dodges without issue. King Joe takes a moment to take out and douse himself in a "Bull's Strength" potion that makes him glow red like Silver Fang, and then finally take his fist and plants it in the face of the elemental that attacked him. The elemental reels backwards as its face actually cracks from the force. Vrondi Piscine fishes around in a pouch connected to his belt and pulls out five beads and begins to chant, casting the spell "Amber Globes" to infuse them with electrical power, and quickly throws three of them at the dorobon. When they impact, they brightly explode into electrical light that causes the barbarous dorobon to cry out in great pain. Ansmaro takes a shot with his pistol that strikes the chieftain as well, in an attempt to stay away from engaging this creature.

Phase 2 of combat begins as the first ends. Soon Telarn finishes one of the elementals off with a violent kick that shatters it. Bonesmasher channels the power of the elementals as well! Surprisingly, his knuckles turn to stone and strike the dorobon in the face, before the creature counters and strikes his knee with his foot and batters him with the axe handle. Bonesmasher falls to the dirty ground beneath and sighs. Silver Fang takes his enchanted mace and strikes the dorobon chieftain with all his might-doing a two-handed power attack! The mace made its mark and within a brief few seconds a bright light and a shrill sonic sound were produced from the attack that knocked a tooth out of the dorobon's mouth. The surviving elemental takes a swipe at King Joe who activates his ring and a magical energy shield takes the blow from the elemental right before King Joe uses said energy shield to strike the elemental hard against its frozen form. Vrondi tosses the remaining electric beads at the dorobon dealing more damage to this creature. Ansmaro reloads and fires off a fiery alchemical munition at the remaining elemental that causes it to light up and melt away!

Phase 3 begins with Bonesmasher rolling on the ground groaning in pain, while Telarn takes an attack on the dorbon chief. He strikes him in the face one then twice with his fists. The dorobon counterattacks by slamming himself into Telarn as hard as he can-knocking the wind from the monk! Another attack by Silver Fang brings the chief to his feet as "Bull's Strength" fades from Silver Fang. All of the sudden the hillside begins to rumble uncontrollably! "What's that?!" cries Silver Fang as he looks to the side of the hill that's beginning to heave. "The elemental of course!" cries the gleeful chieftain. The ground shudders and the hillside explodes with the sound of thunder as a Thunder Darambia comes forth from the hole in the hillside. The group looks at it in confusion, as this craggy, four-eyed creature with a false eyespot in front escapes from the cavern in the hillside with its back protrusions that resemble three electric dynamos crackle and spark in activity. "What the…?" mumbles Ansmaro.

With that Vrondi Piscine grabs the side of the screen and pulls it away like it was a page from a notebook. He points to a poorly drawn "MONSTER FACTS" in the middle of the page. "This creature is a Darambia!" he exclaims excitedly. "A thunder Darambia to be precise. These creatures are from the Elemetal Plane of Earth, and find their ways over to our world," he says while using his staff to point at a very badly drawn picture of the monster. "Naturally they look very crab-like, but under certain circumstances that are unknown they do evolve into this current form. Perhaps they feed on a thunder quasi-elemental, but no one can say for sure," he says and nods decisively. "VRONDI PISCINE! Quit that! We're about to get eaten by a rampaging para-elemental and you want to do 'Monster Facts'?!" cries Silver Fang angrily off camera.

The thunder Darambia slogs itself out onto the ground and notices the dororbon chief, wounded but still giving the creature praises. This happens while King Joe administers a few healing potions to Bonesmasher to get him up on his feet, with a great amount of success by the way. The elemental creature's maw opens and a blast of yellow, electrical power surges forth and fries the dorobon leader alive. "That was really harsh!" cries Ansmaro. The dorobon chieftain lay dead as the elemental monster gives the group a stare down. The ground readies themselves for combat as the Darambia charges them. Sparks fly from its horrible form as it thunders (get it?) toward the group with wanton anger. Vrondi Piscine uses, the innate spell from his bloodline, "Aqua Blast" and aims it at the monster, before ducking and rolling away awkwardly. The gout of water does little to slow the charging elemental fiend who slams right into Bonesmasher, tossing him like a rag doll and electrocuting him! Bonesmasher slams into the ground and staggers back to his feet, while screeching a quiet, "SSHHPPPAAAAARRR!" in pain from his grievous injuries. Silver Fang sidesteps and smashes the creature with a two-handed power attack with his mace, before firing his oral fireballs at the creature point blank. Telarn opens his mouth a fires a red beam of light that strikes the Darambia and then leaps at the creature to deal a blow with his tail-and is then grabbed and electrocuted by the monster's touch and then is slammed into the ground as hard as possible! King Joe throws an alkahest bomb at the creature and watches it explode against its stony skin, while Ansmaro figures out a way of attacking this creature by following behind it. Bonesmasher can't move much because of the intense pain.

Behind the group, Hodder emerges victorious with five hobgoblinoid cohorts and sees the creature rampaging. He orders three of his allies to arm their bows-one long bowmen and two crossbowman. They fire three arrows and only two hit-one strikes the creature while the other shatters on impact. This still does nothing to stall the beast.

The thunder Darambia stops and all of the sudden a glow engulfs it. Silver Fang looks at it with awe, "What is it?" Vrondi responds surprised, "An electromagnetic barrier. Think like a type of energy armor." The following words that Silver Fang used in response are not fit for our audience however. Then the creature emitted an orb of light that flew over it and struck Silver Fang, Telarn, and Vrondi with bolts of electricity. Luckily, Vrondi's own charge shielded him from half of the damage. Vrondi waddles over to King Joe and they start talking and making gestures to each other. "Hey! We just got zapped and you are over there talking?!" cries Silver Fang angrily. "We're working on something," responds King Joe in his mechanical voice and lights as he pulls out his alchemist kit. Silver Fang uses his senses to check if the elemental is evil, and no, it isn't. It just is very angry from being awakened. Then he readies himself for his next attack. Telarn rights himself from being electrocuted and thrown, he then lets another energy beam loose that strikes the barrier on the Darambia harmlessly. King Joe and Vrondi throws together a lot of resources and then they stop with their chit-chat. King Joe reveals a vial and throws it to Bonesmasher with a "Drink this!" Bonesmasher catches it and slurps down the fluid and coughs, "Blargh! What is this?" "Draconic Reservoir potion we threw together!" Ansmaro fires from his pistol an alchemical round that throws a ribbon of flame harmlessly at the magically armored monster. "Get his attention!" screams Vrondi at Bonesmasher and the Redking reluctantly nods and begins to wave his arms at the monster. He sticks out his tongue at it and the Darambia turns its many-eyed head at the barbarian.

The Darambia spews a volley of electric energy that hits Bonesmasher and the group (except for King Joe and Vrondi, the Eleking for obvious reasons) covers their eyes in horror. However, Bonesmasher's iconic "Shhpparrr!" is heard with him standing with a big smile on his face. The elemental behemoth begins to trample toward him, even grabbing Silver Fang in the process and squeezing him in its claws, electrocuting him, and throwing him in anger. Vrondi throws a magic missile that just explodes harmlessly against the barrier around the creature. Silver Fang gets back up all disheveled and groaning in pain. Telarn throws himself at the Darambia and deals several hits to the creature's barrier, but not breaking it and not even receiving attention for the elemental brute as it charges forward. King Joe luckily pulls out his repeating crossbow and strikes the barrier with three arrows that break against the barrier. Ansmaro fires another aimed shot at the barrier-luckily doing enough damage to dispel the barrier! Bonesmasher faces the creature charging at him and throws himself at him! He is channeling an electric charge into his gauntlet-covered hand and leaps at the Darambia, dealing a vicious punch to the creature's face! The light from the magical gauntlet and the electric charge he absorbed from the monster because of the potion created a bright flash that blinded the group for a few moments.

The group regained their vision and saw the Darambia on the ground, with Bonesmasher standing above it. He clapped with glee, but not for long. The creature swatted him and flung him thirty-ft away! Then the creature rose to its feet and spat six lightning bolts at the group! Three impacted against King Joe, knocking him to the ground. Two struck Telarn and one struck Ansmaro! The group was wondering collectively, if they could stop this thing. The alkahest on its skin had finally stopped eating away at the creature and it still was standing even from a hit from Bonesmasher like that! A volley of arrows was launched again from the hobs. Hodder and his three cohorts launched four arrows that struck the creature's torso, doing some damage but not much. Vrondi points at the creature, chants and ends the chant with "Caustic Cloud", and an explosion followed by a sickly, green cloud envelops the creature. Silver Fang angrily swings his mace in a circular fashion and throws it! The mace strikes the creature with a flash and a piercing noise, doing obvious damage to the creature. Telarn barely can get to his feet before falling backwards and passing out. King Joe arms a final bomb and hurls it at the monster. It detonates and spews alkahest all over its body! Lastly Ansmaro takes a running swipe at it with his rapier, slashing its leg, and causing its form to crack. The beast lies prone, groaning in pain as cracks cover its body. It struggles to get back up with electrical energy surging all around it, but it is brought down suddenly by a hurled boulder that crashes into its head. The creature's body shatters and the electrical voltage that surrounds them crashes. Bonesmasher limps forward, looks around, and says bluntly, "Anyone up for pancakes now?" Then he falls over and passes out.

Hours later, after the group has had medical attention from Hodder's people and the freed slaves (one of the shaplays was a healing cleric), they go and do their own little things. Silver Fang talks Hodder into taking his remaining people and moving northwest away from the current villages. He also talks to the freed villagers and tells them for the next three days, his party will help rebuild their village. Vrondi goes and examines the remains of the Darambia with King Joe. Ansmaro goes off to loot the dorobons' possessions, while Bonesmasher (after regaining consciousness) demands pancakes. These demands fall upon deaf ears though. Telarn returns to the area where Silver Fang is addressing the two parties with a temple sword, a set of brass knuckles, and a backpack. "May I join you?" he asks quietly, not making direct eye contact. Silver Fang is surprised and nods, "Yes of course." The monk bows and still speaks with his heavy eastern European accent, "I shall serve you well." Silver Fang looks to the camera, "Wow that ended unexpectedly well, besides getting injured all over."

As the screen goes dark various voices are heard over the dimming screen. "A new GM character that is an eastern European monk archetype?! Really?!" cries one voice. "I'll explain it next time," explains another voice in a very calm manner. Another third voice questions, "So well we at least have more help right?" And a final new voice is heard, "Did we need it?" before being responded to with the calm voice, "Yes you will."

The credits roll and a side screen pops up showing text that read, "THE ELEMENTAL PLANES & ELEMENTALS". A narrator that sounds like Ansmaro Enmaur begins with, "The planes of the elements are very close to the Prime Material Plane. That being translated for laymen and women as "HERE"," he says before clearing his throat to sound more academic. "Elementals are spirits/interdimensional beings that take one the aspects of fire, earth, wind, or water, usually. Some are quasi-elementals and para-elementals and that makes things even more confusing, but oh well," he says as the frame shows a living ball of fire fly over a fish that is composed completely of water that leaps out of a river past what seems to be a living whirlwind that whirls past a turtle made of living stone. "Each elemental plane has its own strange, alien ecosystems. Such as the Plane of Fire," he says as the screen focuses on a world with ash and smoke clouds in the sky and rivers of lava. Creatures of fire wander the landscape while flowers of bright red and purple beauty dot the land. The terrain shifts to a giant underwater world with giant fish-like creatures and forests of kelp. "The Plane of Water is a lot like a giant ocean with massive rain storms that never end on the surface," Ansmaro chimes in. "The Plane of Earth has bizarre plant life and rivers of mud," he narrates as the camera pans on a craggy world that hosts giant stone-skinned creatures that wander along the crags and feed on strange, metallic vegetation. The camera shows a land that is swept with storms along strange, alien highlands where the land looks like spires of brittle ground that jut into the sky. "The Plane of Air, well I just think that place is the most alien," he says dryly. "Elementals sometimes leave those planes are appear on our world. Sometimes they bestow powers on beings they choose or some in some ways they integrate with family blood lines in ways we can't get into because this is a family show," he adds as a n earth elemental that looks like a stone man chases a female Silvergon in a pink dress. "Other times they either become nuisances or sometimes fuse with larger creatures and empower them," he mutters as the screen shows a giant, burning spider. "With that, good night everyone!" he shouts as the spider on screen shoots strings of fire at the audience, before switching to black.


End file.
